The present disclosure relates generally to welding systems, and more particularly to systems and methods for weld cable communications.
Welding is a process that has become increasingly prevalent in various industries and applications. Such processes may be automated in certain contexts, although a large number of applications continue to exist for manual welding applications. In both cases, such welding applications rely on a variety of types of equipment to ensure that the supply of welding consumables (e.g., wire and shielding gas) is provided to the weld in an appropriate amount at the desired time. For example, metal inert gas (MIG) welding typically relies on a wire feeder to enable a welding wire to reach a welding torch. The wire is continuously fed during welding to provide filler metal. A welding power source ensures that arc heating is available to melt the filler metal and the underlying base metal.
In certain applications, power cables supply power from the welding power source to a welding torch performing a welding application. For example, the welding power source may provide a welding voltage and current that may be utilized between the welding torch and a workpiece to perform the welding application. Additionally, the power cables may also provide a data transmission medium between components of the welding system. However, the arrangement and characteristics of power cables within the welding system may cause various distortions within the weld cable system that affect power and data transmitted across a weld cable. In these situations, various interference variables of a welding system (e.g., inductance and resistance) may be determined to compensate for the various distortions within the weld cable system. In some situations, switching voltage and current levels at the welding power source may also result in interference or distortions in the data across the weld cable. Accordingly, it may be beneficial to actively avoid interference across the weld cable with systems and methods that efficiently and accurately alter data transmission schemes.